Tobias the Crescent
Tobias, also known as Tobias the Crescent, is a male Mobian echidna with the ability to harness sand. He is a supporting character in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Flames of Courage, the second installment of the series, he is Red Rose Town's most prominent heartbreaker. Debuting in Red Roses, Black Hearts, Tobias finds Team Prinus unconscious after the emergence of the Great Chaos Sandstorm and, supposedly infatuated with one of its members, assists them in putting an end to it, only to discover many things about himself. The town's well-known womanizer, Tobias is a charming individual whose courtesy is comically solely targeted towards women. Despite occasionally claiming to be an expert on romance, his constant lecherous actions made him forget what love truly is... Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Tobias is a velvet-colored echidna who boasts above-average height compared to other individuals. Like most members of his species, he features a short echidna tail and no visible ears. While he has no spiky knuckles, his crescent moon-shaped marking is the only remnant left of his ancestors' mysterious clan. Instead of dreads, Tobias has long, silky hair which is tied behind him and features shoulder-level bangs. Tobias' hair also has natural white pigmentation on its tips and his eyes are a beautiful shade of green. He has white markings beside his eyes. He has a slightly tan skin-color. His attire is consisted of light brown gloves and pants, and dark brown boots, open leather vest, and cowboy hat. He does not wear shirts. Taking his normal appearance into consideration, Tobias looks exceptionally handsome. He utilizes his good appearance along with his suave words in order to successfully seduce women, and he is pretty good at it! Most notably, Tobias is occasionally seen carrying his wooden staff around; he can wear it on his back. Personality Tobias is an extroverted and smooth individual with a whimsical outlook on romance. Simply put, this echidna loves having fun and challenging himself to seduce any woman he finds attractive. Charismatic, he is a laid-back fellow that never worries too much about things. He occasionally maintains a cool demeanor, though he is prone to cowardly panic in the face of danger; his reactions can be rather amusing. An eminent heart-breaker, Tobias is an individual that has excessive confidence in his appearance. He never loses a chance to sound cooler or appear smarter, even though he is rather simple-minded and judgmental. Tobias is tremendously charismatic towards women. The echidna has no trouble expressing his affections towards those he finds interesting at first glance. While he acts chivalrous towards them, he is known to be quite dominant and flirtatious in his advances. Tobias is able to kindle a side of females they never discovered before— and they embrace it. Whenever encountering other men, his courteous personality takes a twist as he reveals to be an overbearingly competitive individual. He loathes violence and always hides behind bravado. In short, he prefers favorable situations. Meanwhile, Tobias never seems to be at peace with himself. What he does not realize is that his antics caused him to have difficulties distinguishing love from desire. The echidna possibly tries to satiate such hollowness with excitement, pleasure, and thrill. Perhaps what he truly needs is someone who reminds him of the real meaning of affection and whom he could genuinely share his small happiness with. History and Appearances Background Tobias is the son of a female echidna whose ancestors were banned from an extinct clan thousands of years prior due to mysterious reasons and a male Mobian from another species. Since his blood is not pure, this echidna has lost most of the original clan's features such as their spiky knuckles. The only remnant remaining is the crescent moon-shaped marking on his chest, which he became known for. Tobias claims to remember little of his childhood. At some point in time, this echidna was separated from his parents and was left to survive alone in a harsh, scorching desert on his own. Almost perishing under the sun, Tobias was fortunate to discover the existence of a long, wooden staff lying around. Filled with orange-colored Rainbow Dust inside, the Psamathe bent sand to his will and provided means of protection and made transportation through the desert smoother. Using the tools he had, Tobias eventually built a rusty wooden shack near the most prominent town in the Scorched Dunes, Red Rose Town. Since Rainbow Dust serves as the town's currency, his income came from its extraction from the desert. Naturally handsome, Tobias unsurprisingly attracted a lot of ribald attention from the local females. Using his natural charisma and smooth words, he was able to seduce literally almost every single beautiful female in Red Rose Town. His life was filled with excitement and pleasure, though a hollowing emptiness progressively filled his heart as he went on to become the town's well-known heart-breaker. Drinking age within the settlement was lower than most, and Tobias was occasionally seen at the local hostess bar, usually flirting with girls or chit-chatting with the manager. A local rumor has it that there is one woman in there who is the only one whose adamant heart could not be conquered by the echidna, and it was this woman that made his heart throb for the first time. Tobias loved challenges and accepted it! After attempting to extract Rainbow Dust in the desert with the Psamathe in a fateful evening, he senses an unnaturally large sandstorm emerge in the distance and decides to see what is going on by himself... Fanfiction Dimitri Chronicles: Flames of Courage Strengths and Powers Tobias is not considered a fighter, but someone that tends to avoid violence. A descendant from a mysterious ancient clan from the same continent, however, this echidna does have some hidden strength. Although never formally trained in the art of combat and cowardly, he is undoubtedly talented. Standing with a toned stature, his physical attributes are slight above-average. This echidna has a case of social facilitation - whenever in a group of people he wants to impress, labor becomes slightly easier. Tobias has, however, a decent amount of stamina and can take damage better than others. Although someone that avoids violence and is easily scared, once reached a certain point of anger, Tobias can spontaneously muster all the courage he has to merciless beat down the opponent using the elemental techniques he can induce using his mundane, long wooden staff. A calm man's rage is not to be underestimated and should be adequately feared. His situational destructive power is quite vast! Living in the desert all his life, Tobias has grown used to extremely hot temperatures. He learned how to play the acoustic guitar by himself after many months of practice. In addition, he has a particular ease of finding scattered Rainbow Dust through the Scorched Dunes. Perhaps this talent with treasure-hunting goes back to the ancient, mysterious village that made him have the marking on his chest. Tobias naturally has unwavering charisma. With smooth, well-placed compliments and much more, he is easily able to entice people and prides himself with finding persuading members of the opposite sex. This allowed him to seduce almost literally every single female in Red Rose Town. Sand Manipulation Tobias is able to harness sand through his long, brown wooden staff called the Psamathe. Filled with orange-colored Rainbow Dust, the staff allows him to manipulate all sand around them, enabling him to create various constructs depending on the quantity he currently harnesses. The variety of constructs includes but is not limited to barriers, arrow-shaped projectiles, and five orbs that attack nearby foes. Alternatively, Tobias uses his staff in close-range combat. The orange earth-oriented Rainbow Dust made the staff more durable, enabling him to successfully able to strike elemental projectiles back when hitting them, bash it on enemies, and create various fast combos to cause massive amounts of damage. The echidna's signature technique is called Moonlight Twister. Tobias begins to spin the Psamathe with one hand and his arm extended upwards. After few moments, all of the nearby sand shall be conjured to generate a massive twister of sand that consumes everything around him. When the twister around him is successfully created, he then touches the butt of his staff on the ground twice, making the twister perish instantly and send consumed foes flying away. This attack is very situational and so is the usefulness of the Psamathe, considering Tobias believes it can only manipulate sand. Creation and Development The concept of this character was created for the initial purpose of filling my ever-expanding cast of characters with character archetypes that would be entertaining for the readers and myself. Casanovas, nowadays, are controversial because of their misogynous tendencies and views and are most often than not depicted in a not-so-positive light. In spite of political correctness, you can see many of them in real life. Truth be told, it was not so easy deciding which kind of approach I would have on Tobias. For comic relief, this echidna was originally a Casanova-wannabe that desired to gain the affections of a beautiful girl in town. Despite it being a concept that I personally still believe is very entertaining, comic-relief was transferred to other characters as I decided to deconstruct the concept of Casanovas with this character. Would he count as fan-service? Tobias was created years ago, and so he gained a lot of development. For instance, he genuinely likes women and dislikes men. He initially rivals my story's protagonist to gain Ramonna's affections, something which brings more depth to how Dimitri and Ramonna think about each other. Love triangles are nice. At times, he can serve as a wish-fulfillment for readers. Maybe more so in the past, but looking good, being suave with words, and being extremely popular are almost always appreciated. Yet, despite having all of this and more, I can only wonder where his happiness lies. After all, he forgot the most important thing. Relationship with Other Characters Friends and Allies * Team Prinus ** Ramonna the Hedgehog (apparent crush) ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna (rival) ** Maxwell the Fox * Almost entire female population of Red Rose Town * Garnet the Caracal (rough start, but now lovers) Neutral * The''' Brotherhood of Thieves''' ** Ruby the Caracal Enemies * The Inferno Bandits Fun Facts * Tobias is envisioned to be around the age of eighteen. * The name of his staff, Psamathe, is named after a figure in Greek mythology. ** Most specifically, it is the name of the goddess of sand beaches. * The existence of Tobias within his universe implies a lot about this canon. ** The existence of the Knuckles Clan is confirmed. *** However, since the existence of the Master Emerald is unconfirmed in this universe, the clan could have met its fate in a different manner than in the games. Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Echidnas